


【朱白】裙下之臣

by SherlockSH



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockSH/pseuds/SherlockSH





	【朱白】裙下之臣

*为避免出戏，用“哥哥、小白、白卿、陛下”指代  
*切开黑，为好吃而生

七岁的小白是敌国东微送来大梁的质子，弱小可怜又无助，遇上长睫毛的温柔太子就彻底投降了，扑在人家怀里嚎啕大哭起来。太子捏着他的脸，扬起嘴角“你可真像个糯米团子”。  
小白生得很好看，白白净净，儿时的脸还有些圆润，一双黑溜溜的大眼珠子像葡萄似的，贼有神。任哪个进宫的达官显贵撞见了，都想来捏一把这个可爱的圆球。可自从小白成了太子殿下的跟班，那是谁也不敢招惹的。  
“哥哥，你不在的时候我可以和他们一起玩吗？”小白拉着太子的衣襟，走路摇摇晃晃的。  
“小白，我怎么和你说的”太子俯身摸了摸小白的头发，一双桃花眼温柔无限。  
小白将眼睛瞥到别处，支支吾吾道“没有哥哥允许，什么事情都不能做”  
太子将他涨红的脸别过来，轻笑道“和哥哥在一起不好玩吗？”  
“好玩”小孩子的回答最是真诚，有一说一。  
太子眯起了眼，“那我不在的时候小白就好好读书吧，今天功课复习了吗？”  
“还没...有....我现在就去！”  
看着小白屁颠屁颠跑去的身影，太子只觉可爱极了。身边的太监也觉得非常活泼，忍不住捂嘴笑起来，却被太子狠狠地一瞪，他似乎天生就带着帝王的威严，九岁的稚嫩嗓音让人不寒而栗“再看就把你眼珠子挖下来”。太子拂袖而去，留下一片战战兢兢的宫人。

十二岁，他教他骑马射箭。天潢贵胄，九五之尊，手把手亲力亲为，贴着他的脸，小白觉得呼吸好灼热。手一抖，箭射歪了，直中地面。  
“你这样以后怎么当我的护卫？”太子在马上环着他的腰，语带调笑。  
小白涨红了脸，乌溜溜的眼睛写满委屈，太子不仅不安慰，反而捏了把脸，“你这样不是糯米团子，倒越来越像酒糟圆子了”  
“你下去”小白推了推太子。  
“好好好”  
太子下马站在一旁，只见小白骑着马拉满弓三箭射出，均正中靶心，一抹红色发带在风中飞扬，一袭白袍的小白真真像个英雄少年郎。他仰着脸，朝他得意地微笑，英姿飒爽。  
他的小白长大了。  
白天围猎后，两人坐在篝火旁，奴才们在烤着兔肉，小白习惯性地先给太子倒上一杯酒。  
“小白，给哥哥唱首歌儿吧~”  
“哥哥想听什么？”  
“关雎吧”  
“好”小白点了点头，喃喃哼唱出流转千年的爱情民歌，“关关雎鸠，在河之洲，窈窕淑女，君子好逑”，悠长的曲调缠绵悱恻，在漫天繁星的夜空下更引人遐想。  
“参差荇菜，左右流之。 窈窕淑女，寤寐求之......”  
太子喝着酒，良久深沉道“小白，你明不明白？”  
“明白什么？”小白眨巴着天真的大眼睛望着太子。

明白我对你的爱。  
十六岁，他终于爬上了他的龙床，或者说是被太子硬拽上去的。他撕碎了宫女写给他的情书，扼着他的咽喉质问道“你喜不喜欢她？”  
小白被锢得喘不过气来，两条腿使劲乱蹬，断断续续地道“哥哥...你...”  
“回答我”朱太子的声音愈发低沉。  
小白的脸涨得通红，感觉自己下一秒就要窒息，“我不...喜欢...不喜欢”  
太子猛地松了一口气，放下手来，但是身体仍然压在小白身上。  
灌了好几口新鲜空气的小白委屈巴巴，红着眼质问“哥哥，你刚才在干什么！你到底怎么了！”  
朱太子抚着他的脸，亲了上去。红唇交汇，四肢百骸像是有电流传递，酥得小白的心一跳一跳的。太子的手灵巧地解开小白的腰带，一点点褪去衣衫，上身肌肤骤然遇到冷空气，小白忍不住微微颤抖，“唔，哥哥，你要干什么”，朱太子的嘴角与小白的分开，拉出一道长长的银丝，“哥哥要和小白在一起，永远在一起。”他温柔的嗓音像是最催动人心的迷药，让小白意乱情迷，喃喃回答“好”  
得到答复的太子两指一勾，将最后的遮挡褪下，白色的亵裤堪堪挂在脚踝，他的大手便急不可耐地抚上修长的玉腿。他曾经在梦中肖想过无数次，可当这一天真正来临时，还是让他激动不已。他的小白总能给他惊喜，拇指轻滑过大腿内侧，小白就忍不住颤抖起来。  
还真是敏感至极，犹如一朵娇嫩的鲜花。太子勾起了唇角，一点一点轻轻从脚踝开始亲起，温柔无比。小白被亲得很舒服，手不自觉地揉着朱太子的头发。十指插入，将梳得一丝不落的青丝都扰乱了。  
太子抬起头来，眉目含情，晶莹的唇闪着光泽，凌乱的碎发垂于脸侧，见惯了总是威严四方整整齐齐的太子模样，小白觉得这样的哥哥很动人，忍不住想要抚摸他的脸庞。嘴角扬起一丝微笑，朱太子一口噙住了他的手，小白脸涨得通红，“哥哥”  
朱太子像是毫不在意，继续吮吸着小白的手指，像是在品尝天底下最美味的食物。眉目随着吮吸而扬动，满面皆是春色，小白这下才明白一颦一笑勾人魂魄是怎么一回事，太子殿下本就生得英俊非凡，动情的模样化作一滩春水，一举一动都是风情万种。小白只觉一股热流从小腹涌入，加重了呼吸。  
朱太子轻笑，“小白也吃下我的好不好？”  
小白闻言张开了嘴，朱太子取来香膏抹在手指上，抬起他的臀部，笑道“是这张嘴”。猛地一根手指没入小白的身体，没有任何准备的小白被异物的侵入皱起了眉头。  
太子轻轻吻着他的眉心，悄悄道“乖，小白，很快就舒服了”  
手指在未经人事的小穴里小心翼翼地开发，寻找着让人舒服的敏感点。习武带来的薄茧摩擦着层层褶皱，让怀里的小白浑身都在发抖。  
“小白，亲亲我就不疼了”太子温柔的嗓音哄骗着处子之身的小白，为他解开明黄色的上衣，柔软的嘴唇抚上洁白如玉的肌肤，太子扬起了头轻叹一声。  
他又插入两根手指，力度在不断加大，这使得小白亲他的力道也越来越大。锋利的牙齿啃咬着白净的胸膛，发泄着后穴源源不断传来的欲望。  
“小白，亲这”太子摸摸小白的脑袋，“我就满足你”。两颗挺立的乳粒像是伊甸园最神秘的禁果，邪恶的毒蛇引诱着夏娃前来偷吃。朱太子在小白耳边不断地重复着引诱的情话，沙哑的嗓音像一道道夺命曲。  
三根手指已经抵挡不住后穴的瘙痒，小白心痒难耐，环住太子的腰，挺身亲了上去。灵巧的舌头照顾着左边的红果，手指揉捏着另一边。太子舒服地嘤叮一声，看着白嫩嫩的小白吮吸着自己的乳粒，痴迷的样子美极了。  
小白，你马上要真正属于我了。  
他将白宇推倒在床上，褪去自己的衣衫，露出粗大的性器，那里已经青紫不堪像是最难耐的野兽，“哥哥，你....真大”小白紧张地抓皱了被子。  
朱太子扬起一丝轻佻的笑容，“小白吃得下”  
他掰开小白的臀瓣，将两条修长的玉腿分得极开，肿胀的龟头抵着穴口一点点地推入。看着那娇嫩的美穴为自己盛开，太子就忍不住心潮澎湃。身下的力度也不知了轻重，一下没入了许多，温热湿润将他锢死在小白的温柔乡里。他甘愿此生只为他一人颠倒。  
“啊~”太子巨大的尺寸让小白叫了出来。  
太子揉捏着他的窄腰，柔声抚慰道“小白，会好的”。他亲吻着他的蝴蝶骨，双手爱抚着胸前的两颗红果，灼热的性器有一下没一下地出入，带着啧啧水声。  
慢慢地小白放松下来，后穴分泌出更多的蜜液。太子把玩着他大腿的嫩肉，开始大力抽插起来。灼热的玉柱顶弄着脆弱的肠壁，生生想要开个洞出来，太子反复抽插着这一点敏感，兴奋地叫道“小白把你捅破了，是不是你就能给我生个孩子出来？”  
小白被顶弄得早已不知人事，两条修长的腿拼命地想要闭合，却被太子狠狠地分开，白嫩的臀瓣被分得极开，小白曲着腿，在明黄色的布料上，喃喃发出猫儿的尖叫。  
太子被这尖叫挠得实在心痒，“赶明儿给你安一双猫耳朵猫尾巴，天天给我叫”，他捏一捏可爱至极的动情脸庞，加速了抽插。  
“哥哥”小白带着哭腔祈求道“慢点”  
“小白唱首歌我就慢点”  
“哥哥要听哪首？”  
太子被性欲撩拨得赤红了双眼，“你说呢”，更大力地顶弄着敏感点，将小白逼得一滴眼泪落下眼角。他舔净这滴眼泪，充满占有欲的眼神更加暗沉。  
自己的腰已经瘫成一汪春水，薄薄的锦被上满是白浊的爱液，被操弄得失了神智的小白灵光一现，叫得沙哑的嗓音费劲地唱道“关关雎鸠，在河之洲，窈窕淑女，君子好逑.......”  
有气无力更显得这悠长的曲调无比旖旎，若有若无，如情思看不见摸不着，却于无声无息之中潜入一个人的心。太子温柔地抚摸着小白的长发，轻轻落下一个吻，“吾心悦你”，下半身却丝毫没有减速，在猛烈抽插下二人齐齐到了高潮。  
END.


End file.
